Morishige x Mayu One Shot Collection
by WhackuOtaku
Summary: I ve decided to create a massive collection of one shots for these two. This collection won t stick to my usual upload schedule so I will continue to add chapters whenever I write them. Note: I don t own Corpse Party. Please Enjoy. (Now taking chapter requests)
1. Mayu! Mayu! Let down your hair!

It was late at night and most students had gone home, but Morishige and Mayu were alone together in the drama rooms. Mayu sat atop a pile of chairs trying to talk to Morishige in-between fits of giggles. Morishige walked around in a knight costume that the drama club had 'borrowed' from the history club. When he was around Mayu he knew that he didn`t have to act as serious as around other people. He adored her and felt comfortable messing around with her. Mayu felt the same way. She loved that Morishige opened up to her. He was normally so stoic and serious when he was with other people, but with her he was his 'Shig'.  
"Oh Mayu! Oh Mayu! Let down your hair!" he said in-between laughs. Mayu giggled. Despite being so stern in class when he was with her he could be really silly. She saw a wig and leant over to grab it. The tower of chairs wobbled precariously. Morishige`s face straightened for a moment.  
"Be careful." He said. Mayu smiled internally. He could be really caring sometimes.  
"Here! Catch!" she said, throwing the wig at him. "Climb my hair and rescue your princess." She winked at him. Morishige blushed. He caught the wig in hands and looked at it in fake shock-horror.  
"Oh my God! Your hair! You ripped out your hair! I can`t believe you to tore out your hair!" he shouted pretending to faint. Mayu laughed even harder. Morishige held his nose with one hand and held the wig away from his body with the other.  
"Here, have this bloody thing back." He said, throwing the wig back to her. It hit her in the face and as she moved to try and catch it the tower of chairs wobbled. One of the chairs at the bottom of the pile gave way and the whole tower came tumbling down. Mayu hit the floor with a loud, dull 'thud'. She didn't move. Morishige was in shock. She wasn't moving. He had to do something, something now. He ran towards her and fell to his knees next to her.  
"Mayu! Mayu, are you okay?!" he asked in a panic stricken voice. He rolled her over to see her crying face. She was crying with laughter.  
"Mayu….?" He asked in confusion. She rolled over onto her back and lay on his lap.  
"You should`ve heard yourself," she said still laughing. She started doing an imitation of him. "Oh no Mayu! Are you okay?" Morishige, embarrassed, starred of at the wall. Not giving her the satisfaction of eye contact.  
"Don`t know what you're talking about." He muttered.  
"Awww. You`re so cute when your mad." She said. He blushed.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes." She said, leaning up and kissing him on the nose. He blushed harder.  
"Come on," he said, beginning to stand up and gently helping her to her feet.  
"We should tidy up these chairs and get home."  
"Alright," she said, standing up and smiling. "Oh, but how about we stop at the crepe stand on our way home? Doesn't that sound yummy?" He nodded.  
"It sure does." He replied. 


	2. Lovesick

"Shig, Shig wake up." Mayu gently shook Morishige awake. The boy opened his eyes and looked around in a dazed state of confusion. He was lying on a sofa in a room he didn't recognise. Mayu was leant next to him with a bucket of cold water and a cloth.  
"Where am I?" he asked trying to prop himself up.  
"Please don't move." said Mayu, helping lie back down. "Don't you remember anything?" Morishige shook his head.  
"No I don't remember a thing."  
"Well…" Mayu began. "You came round to my place and we….." she blushed as she trailed off. She pointed to a can of whipped cream on a table. Morishige blushed as well.  
"Well, I remember 'that' part," he said. "But then what happened?"  
"We were…in the middle of something… and then you suddenly went very pale, vomited and passed out on top of me." Mayu laughed. "It was quite difficult to get to you because it took a while to untie the scarfs." She blushed harder. Morishige tried to get up again.  
"No, stay there." She said, her voice becoming ever so slightly sterner. "You need to rest." Morishige blushed and smiled a little.  
"Damn… you`re hot when you`re demanding." He said, flirtatiously.  
"Shut up." She said, playfully smacking him with the cloth. "Aren't you normally the one who`s doing the demanding?" She nodded towards the whipped cream.  
"Well you're the one who`s doing the begging." replied Morishige quickly. They both looked at each other, blushing. They both laughed.  
"Now then," said Mayu, standing. "You stay there while I go make you some soup." She was about to walk out of the room when Morishige called her name.  
"Mayu?" he called out softly. The girl turned around.  
"Yeah?" she answered. He paused for a moment.  
"I love you." Mayu put her hands on her hips and tutted.  
"Well, durhhh." She said smiling and turning back to the kitchen. As Morishige watched her leave he thought of something. He did love her. He loved Mayu Suzomoto. And Mayu Suzomoto loved him too.


	3. I just died (of laughter) in your arms

**A/N: Do you like Maids? Do you like Mayu doing cute things? Do you like Morshige`s Buns? Then you`re gonna love this.**

Mayu walked through the school corridor alone. It was late in the evening and most other students had gone home. She walked past the literature club and saw there were a couple members still busying themselves with book reports and reviews. She and Morishige were supposed to be going to get some crepes together after school but before they could leave he suddenly remembered that he had to clear up the store cupboard. He`d been gone for nearly fifteen minutes and Mayu had got tired of waiting so she`d decided to look for him. She opened the door to the drama department and saw the door to the store closet open. There was a shuffling noise coming from inside. Mayu decided to make him pay for making her wait so she decided she was gonna scare him. She ever so carefully crept up to the doorway.  
"BANANAS!" screamed Mayu as she jumped around the corner of the door.  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Morishige, jumping up in the air. Mayu was shell shocked. Morishige wasn't wearing his uniform. In fact his uniform was in a pile in the corner of the room. He was dressed head to toe in a frilly, black and white maid outfit.  
"Bwahahahahahhaha" laughed Mayu as she fell to her knees. "Ahah ahahah hahahhahaha." Morishige was lost for words. This was not a good situation to be in. Mayu started to roll around on the floor in hysterics. "Hahahahha ahahahhah ahahahahahh"  
"I-I-I I can explain…." Stuttered Morishige who`d turned an unnatural shade of red for a human being.  
"Oh my God! What are you- Why are you – Why are you wearing that?" Mayu started to cry with laughter as she continued to roll on the floor. "Oh my God! I can`t breathe! It hurts! It hurts so good!" She suddenly stopped laughing. She only had a few seconds to do this and get away unscathed. She managed to do a forward roll, grab her cell phone, snap a picture, roll back onto her front, and jump up.  
"Shige`s a MAID GIRL!" she screamed as she sprinted out of the room. Within seconds Morishige realised what had happened and chased after her.  
"No! No Mayu! You can`t do this!" he shouted running down the corridor after her. Mayu, still crying with laughter, flung a door open and bolted down another corridor. "Mayu please! Please delete it!" his voice dripping with desperation. Deep down Mayu knew she would delete it, but for the meantime she wanted to mess with him. She sharply banked left. Morishige followed her, now hot on her heels. They`d ran into the, luckily for Morishige, empty school auditorium. Mayu ran to seats and threw herself down on one. Unfortunately for Morishige he was going quicker then he thought he was and couldn't slam on the breaks in time to stop. He went flying over the first row of seats and his body landed on the second row. He was lying like he was making a bridge between the two rows of seats. Mayu turned around to see an unholy sight. Because Morishige was wearing a dress and his legs were all over the place, the bottom of the dress had gone flying up over him, revealing his boxers. Mayu quickly snapped another picture before falling on the floor again in hysterics.  
"Noooooooooooo!" screamed Morishige, banging his hands and feet on the chairs like a toddler having a tantrum. "Stop taking pictures of my ass!" He got up and saw Mayu lying defenceless on the floor. Now was his chance. He jumped down on top of her and crouched over her.  
"I`m gonna give you three chances to delete the pictures." He said, his voice now eerily calm. "Are you gonna delete it?" Mayu continued to laugh uncontrollably. "Are you gonna delete it?" Mayu tried to speak.  
"Sh-shige M-m-m-m-maid panties." She burst out laughing again.  
"Final time Mayu," he said sternly. "Are you gonna delete it?" Mayu blew a raspberry at him. "All right fine." He said. "But you asked for this." He launched his hands to her sides and started to tickle her.  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" screamed Mayu laughing but Morishige didn't budge. He just kept tickling her mercilessly  
"Please ss-s-s-stop it!" she said, not really meaning it.  
"Are you gonna delete the picture?" asked Morishige, enjoying torturing his girlfriend.  
"Y-yes! I p-promise!" spat out Mayu. Morishige reluctantly let her go. The two sat up, panting. Mayu picked her cell phone up off the floor and showed the screen to Morishige. She pressed a couple of buttons and the pictures were gone. Morishige breathed a loud sigh of relief and lay down at the floor, looking up at the ceiling. Mayu lay down next to him and rested her head on his body. They lay in this position for a while, just getting their breath back whilst Mayu listened to him breath.  
"I need to get changed." Said Morishige after a while, standing up but Mayu pulled at clothes.  
"No." she said. "Don't wanna move. Too tired now." Morishige tried to move but Mayu had a surprisingly good grip. Morishige muttered something under his breath.  
"I must really love you." He then bent down and scooped her up in his arms. Holding her bridal style they left the auditorium and walked back down the empty corridors.  
"Shige?" asked Mayu softly as her carrier pushed open the door to the drama department.  
"Hmmm?" he responded, looking down into her cute face.  
"Sweet Buns."

 **A/N: That was one of longer of my one shots. I enjoyed writing it though because who doesn't love writing about Morshige`s Buns. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	4. Kissing in the Rain

Mayu and her Shige stood outside the school in the shelter of the entrance.  
"Well, damn." Said Mayu, looking up at the sky. The rain was hammering down onto them from on high. The rain was so heavy you could barely see a few yards in front of you. There was a large flash of lightning and the deafening roar of thunder. Now to most couples this would`ve been a massive inconvenience, however Mayu and Morishige were not most couples. In fact the rain had Morishige a great idea. He looked around at his girlfriend  
"Mayu?" he said, getting her attention.  
"Hmmm?" she replied, looking up at him. He held out his hands to her.  
"Do you trust me?" he asked. This shook Mayu for a moment. It was just a simple question yet because it was coming from her boyfriend she knew it meant much more.  
"Of course," she said. "I do, I always have and always will trust you."  
"Then take my hand." He said. Mayu put her hand in his. Morishige ran out into the rain and pulled Mayu with her.  
"What are we doing Shige? We`re gonna be soaking wet !" she said, having to raise her voice over the sound of the rain.  
"Shut up and kiss me." Morishige said, pulling her into a kiss. As their lips met the lightning flashed and the thunder roared. Mayu felt the warmth of his lips contrast with the cold and wetness of the rain. The contrast seemed to make the kiss so much stronger. After a few wonderful moments, Morishige broke away from the kiss and the couple ran back under the shelter.  
"Well," Mayu began. "First, that was awesome." Morishige blushed. "And secondly, why in the rain?" Morishige shrugged as he looked up into the bleak, dark sky.  
"I just always thought kissing a girl in the rain was pretty romantic." He said, too embarrassed to look at her. Mayu said nothing in reply and just thought. People see him in school as a stoic, miserable, pessimist but deep down, he`s just a big softy.  
"I love you Shige." She said. Morshige smiled and ruffled her hair.  
"I love you too, Mayu." He replied, gently kissing her on the head.

 **A/N: Awww, wasn't that cute; Shige being an old school romantic. Well once again. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	5. Video Games

My car skidded off the edge of the track and her`s zoomed past me. Mayu cheered and her car went over the finish line. Damn. I leant back on the bad and slowly began to worry. It was vital that I won this next game; if I didn't I`d lose the tournament. And if that happened, I`d be victim to whatever 'surprise' she had in store for me. However, I`d be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit looking forward to whatever her 'punishment' was going to be. Now, the problem is, Mayu`s pretty smart. She knows that she can be 'distracting'. So I was mentally preparing myself for any cute comment or a sneaky kiss that she`d use to distract me.  
"You ready?" I asked. She nodded.  
"Let`s race." She said, her voice filled with a mischievous confidence. I started the race. 3.2.1. Our cars set off. The first two laps went well but by the third lap I was starting to doubt. As I approached the last corner I saw her car gaining on me. We both sped down the last straight towards the finish line. I was ahead. Ahead by a few meters but still ahead. I leant closer to the screen. I was going to win. I was winning. My car zoomed across the finish line, closely followed by her`s.  
"Victory!" I shouted as I jumped up and fist pumped the air. "Victory for Sakutaro!" I jumped off the bed and skidded to my knees in front of my closet. "And the crowd goes wild!" I shouted waving my around as if I was cheering to an invisible crowd. I spun around to gloat at my but she was crying silently. An incredible sense of guilt washed over me. I felt like I`d been stabbed. I knew I should have let her win. That's what boyfriends do.  
"Oh Mayu, Mayu. Please don't cry." I said, pulling her into a hug. She sobbed.  
"It`s just I thought I was really going to win this time. I was so close." She put her head on my chest and I felt her arms go round me to hug me back but I didn't feel her hands on my back. The TV beeped. I looked down at her. She had an evil smile plastered on her face.  
"Heh."  
"Mayu, what did you do?" I said, turning around. She`d reset the race.  
"Damn it Mayu." Don't get me wrong. I love this girl but she could be really cheekily smart sometimes. And not the cute cheeky (although she was cute), the annoying cheeky.  
"Looooooovvvvvvvveeeeeee yoooouuuuuuuuuu Shiiiiiiiigggeeeeee." I didn't budge. My face remained deadly serious. She smiled and rubbed her nose against mine. That was absolutely adorable but there was no way I was going to let her know that. I was determined to keep a straight face. She took my glasses off and put them on herself. Damn it, Mayu. My one weakness. She knew I couldn't resist her when she did that. I felt my facial muscles twitched.  
"I`m sorwy Shige, will you pwease forgwive me?" Well that was the nail in the coffin. My concentration broke and I smiled.  
"Ah ha. Got you." She said, playfully punching me in the arm. "Now then, I believe we have a score to settle." I started the game. Long story short; I got battered. Probably because I didn't have my glasses so I found it difficult to see, however I wasn't about to take them off her because she looked too cute. Her car zoomed past the finish line and I hadn't even managed to finish the first lap. My mind was all over the place. I the only thing I could think about was her.  
"Yesss! I am the speed queen!" she shouted, launching the controller onto the floor. "Ha Ha! Suck it Shi-" I tackled her to the bed and started kissing her all over.  
"Mayu-you`re just- too cute- to resist." I said in between each kiss. She giggled.  
"Shig, staaahhhhppp." I kept kissing her.  
"Shig, stop it." I continued kissing her. Her face straightened.  
"Shig, I said stop it." Her voice was stern. I stopped immediately. I`d over stepped the line. I should`ve stopped when she said so. But my worry was short-lived when she started to smile cheekily again.  
"You`ll break your glasses." She put them back on me. I resumed kissing her; attacking her lips and her neck. Like I said; she was smart.

 **A/N: Bet I had you worried there. Bet you thought one of my stories would be even slightly negative. Nope. They`re all cute and happy; just like Mayu. Anyway, from now on I will be taking requests for these one shots. Please feel free to leave any comments in the review section. Now once again, thank you very much for reading, Goodnight.**


	6. Dancing Lessons

"Shiiiiig, I'm bored." wailed Mayu. I looked up from my book.  
"Then find something to do." I said.  
"Like dancing?" she asked, her voice filled with hope.  
"Sure. Why not?" I replied, going back to my book. Mayu got up off the sofa and went over to the stereo. She scanned the cabinet until she pulled out a CD she liked and began to play it. The song started and the sound of a saxophone and guitar filled the room.  
"Earth Angel, Earth angel, will you be mine?" I looked up from my book; it was getting hard to concentrate. Mayu was looking down at me with a smile on her face and her hand outstretched towards me.  
"Will you dance with me Shig?" she asked, smiling. I shook my head.  
"No. You know I can't dance." I replied.  
"Then I`ll teach you." She said, pulling me up. I gave in.  
"Ughhhhh, fine then." I said, tossing my book onto the sofa. "What do I do?"  
"It`s simple." She replied. "You put your right hand in mine and your left hand on my thigh." I did as she said. "Good." She put her other hand round my back. "Now we just sway." We swayed gently to the sound of the music.  
"Earth Angel, Earth Angel, Oh one I adore, love you for ever and ever more. I`m just a fool. A fool in love with you." She rested her head on my chest and smiled gently.  
"This is nice Shig." She purred. I started to blush. I wondered if she could hear my heart beat. She lifted her head up to look at me.  
"George, aren't you going to kiss me?" she said, giggling softly.  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
"Just shut up and kiss me." she said. I did as she said. I leant in and pressed my lips against hers. She was so soft and warm and she smelled like her strawberry shampoo. She broke away from the kiss and sighed happily as she rested her head on my chest again.  
"I`ll love you Shig." She said with a smile on her face as we continued to sway slowly together to the music.  
"I love you too Mayu."

 **A/N: Awww, wasn't that sweet. I hope you enjoyed those back to the future references as well. Leave a review if you enjoyed it and once again thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	7. Nightmares

"Shig. Shig wake up." I stirred and opened my eyes.  
"What is it Mayu?" I asked rubbing something out of my eyes.  
"Shig, I had a nightmare." She whimpered. I put my arm round her and pulled her close to me.  
"It`s not real Mayu." I kissed her on the forehead. "Just go back to sleep."  
"Can I tell you about it?" she asked. I groaned.  
"Do you have to?" I replied.  
"It`ll help me sleep better." She said.  
"Fine. Is it going to take long?" I asked.  
"Yeah probably." She replied as I propped myself up in bed so I could listen to her better. "So anyway, it starts with our group of friends when we were back in school. We were tiding the class after a culture festival or something and then Ayumi decided to do this charm thing because I was moving schools or something and this charm as supposed to make sure we ll stayed friends. And so we did this charm where we had to say a chant and then pull a little paper doll part and then like a few second after the floor gave way and we all fell into darkness. And then Naomi and Seiko wake up and find each other and they walk round the creepy place and apparently the creepy place was some old primary school that Ayumi told a ghost story about earlier. So Naomi and Seiko walk around and talk to ghosts of the people that died there before them and then they get trapped in a room with an evil newspaper that tells the creepy stuff. And then they walk down the hall and they find all this blood and guys splatted against the wall which was me the whole time. And they go to the infirmary and then Seiko leaves for some reason and then Naomi almost gets rape killed by some shadow ghost monster and then Seiko comes back after hearing the screams and then Naomi gets mad at her for not being there to help her and then Seiko runs away crying. Noami realises what she did and so goes to find her. She walks into the toilets and opens a door to one of the cubicles and finds that Seiko has hung herself. And it was really sad."  
"That sounds sad Mayu but Seiko`s just fine. You can call her tomorrow morning." I said, trying to rationalise her insane sounding story.  
"I`m not done yet. And then it goes to Ayumi and Yoshiki and they`re walking around- and oh yeah Ms Yui was there. Ms Yui walks off and then a ghost drops a cabinet on her or something and she dies. And then Ayumi and Yoshiki go off to find her but don't and then Ayumi falls through the floor and gets possessed and then something else happens that I don't remember and Yoshiki thinks he eats her but he doesn't and then something else happens. And then they find me, alive, and I`m talking to the ghosts and then the ghosts get angry and pick me up and drag me across the floor and through me against they wall and then i exploded into goo. " I cut in quickly.  
"Well, I`m sure they`re-"  
"Not done yet. And then it goes to you and you're walking around the school taking pictures of the corpses with your phone." My eyes widened. "Yeah I know right. And then you find the splatter that was me and you take a picture of it and then you find Satoshi and Yuka. Oh yeah, Yuka`s there too because she was giving Satoshi an umbrella."  
"In hell?" I asked.  
"No not in hell, in class earlier." She replied. "And so you take a picure of the corpse and then walk around the school by yourself and then you sit down and look at the picutres of the goo and then your phone rings and it`s me and I go 'Doooooon`t looooook at myyyyyyyy insiiiiiiiiiiiiiides' in a spooky ghost voice and then you go mad because you find out the corpse was me which made you sad and then you go completely bananas and start laughing and screaming and shouting my name and then you slam your head against the wall and through yourself out of a window and die."  
"Sounds lovely. You done yet?" I asked, starting to wonder if I was going to get nightmares myself now.  
"I`m nearly done. And then Yuka dies somehow, I think it was ghosts and then they find the queen ghost and give her tongue back and then something happens in a swimming pool. Or maybe that was before? Whatever, there was something to do with a pool. And then Satoshi, Yoshiki, Naomi and Ayumi all go home. And then that was it." I glanced over at the clock. It was 3:43.  
"Well Mayu…I don't know what to say."  
"Me neither." She replied. I put my arm round her and she shifted over to me and wrapped her small frame round my body. I started to drift off back to sleep but I stopped by her saying something.  
"Shig?" she whispered quietly.  
"Yes, Mayu?" I replied.  
"Please don't die. I`d miss you." She said. I smiled and lightly kissed her on the forehead again.  
"I`d miss you too."

 **A/N: Well that description was pretty bad. It was like the game, the blood covered manga and the anime all throw in one. I don't think it was my finest piece but hey, at least the ending was pretty cute. If you liked that, leave a review and maybe tell me if there is anything specific you`d like me to do, I am taking requests. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	8. Double Date

'This is your fault' I mouthed. Yoshiki rolled his eyes and mouthed something back.  
'How`s it my fault? You suggested it?'  
'Mayu made me' I replied. 'Why didn't you say no?'  
'Ayumi made me' he replied. I wasn't surprised. The girls didn't notice our silent conversation as they were too busy doing the whole 'I like your dress' performance and 'Oh my, how are? It`s been so long' performance, even though they saw each other this morning. I had been roped into going out on a double date with Mayu with Yoshiki and Ayumi. Mayu wanted to go some new fancy western-style restaurant that just opened up in the city centre, so hey, here we are. Ayumi turned to me.  
"Thanks for inviting us out Morishige. It`s nice to do something romantic for a change." She said, stressing the last sentence.  
"Well, honestly, I didn't wan-" Mayu kicked me under the table.  
"It`s nothing, honestly." I replied, forcing a smile through the pain.  
"And you even offered to pay for us all." Continued Ayumi.  
"I did?" Mayu kicked me again. "Yes, yes I did. It`s my treat." Yoshiki smirked at me and took a sip of his water. "Well, I say 'my' treat. I really mean 'our'. Isn't that right, Yoshiki." Said boy, choked on his water. Ayumi glared at him as if to say 'Stop causing a scene.'  
"Ehhhhh, yes. Our treat." He replied, wiping water of his face. He shot me daggers. Payback`s a bitch. Mayu was eager to change the conversation onto something more romantic.  
"So how long have you two been dating?" she asked. They both answered in unison.  
"Too long."  
"A while now." I laughed. The table jolted a little and Yoshiki winced. I assumed he got a kick to.  
"What about you two?" Ayumi asked.  
"Quite a while now, actually." Answered Mayu "A couple of years now, isn't it Shig?" I nodded.  
"Yeah but it really doesn't feel like it to me. It feels like as long as I`ve known her since we were so close during middle school and high school. We were that close it was like we were already dating."  
"Awwwww, that`s so sweet." cooed Ayumi, but she quickly turned sour. "Why can`t you be like that?" she said to Yoshiki. Yoshiki folded his arms.  
"Because, if I was like him, then I wouldn't be me and if I wasn't me then you would never love me and that`d be said." replied Yoshiki. Ayumi`s facial expression softened.  
"Well…good answer." This time it was Mayu`s turn to coo.  
"See, that was sweet."  
"Yeah but don't get used to it, he`s not normally like that." Ayumi said, trying to keep the smile off her face.

The waiter arrived not long after and we all ordered our meals; the girls both had fish, Yoshiki had the Steak and I had Pork. It was good pork. After our meal, we`d all loosened up a bit.  
"You got any funny stories about your man? I know I have." laughed Ayumi. Mayu giggled and slid back in her chair.  
"Oh yeah loads." She replied. "I once caught him strolling round the place singing some old songs from the eighties, he once came in home drunk and demanded I make him 'drunk nachos' and then once, back in high school, I walked in on him in the store cupboard dressed as a-" I clamped my hand over her mouth reducing the rest of her sentence to incomprehensible murmurs. She paused for a moment, and I moved her hand away. She mouthed something I couldn't decipher at Ayumi.  
"What about you?"  
"Oh yeah same." Ayumi replied.  
"Well, I don't think we need to hear them." said Yoshiki, clearly starting to worry.  
"Oh I think we do." grinned Mayu, evilly. "Tell us one."  
"Well, I think the best has to be the 'blue dress' incident." Yoshiki face palmed.  
"Oh no, come on. Please don't." begged Yoshiki, lightly tugging on Ayumi`s arm but the girl didn't budge.  
"So…." She began. "One day I come back from the day my sister`s place and I walk through the door. And even though it`s dark outside, there`s no lights on anywhere in the house. And so I go upstairs and find Yoshiki stumbling around drunk, at night, in the pitch dark, in one of my favourite blue dresses." Me and Mayu burst out laughing as the 'boy in the dress' looked away in embarrassment.  
"Just how drunk were you?" I asked him, wiping a tear away from my eye.  
"I was…intoxicated." He replied.  
"He was absolutely wasted." interrupted Ayumi. "What about you Mayu? When was the last time Shig got properly hammered?" Mayu laughed.  
"The last time Shig got drunk, he staggered back home without his shirt and covered in dirt because apparently him, Yoshiki and Satoshi had been playing football in the park. So then, he got in the shower but he was so drunk he didn't clean himself, so I-" Mayu stopped as she remembered what happened next. "And then nothing indecent happened, and we went straight to bed." Smooth save, Mayu. Real smooth. Yoshiki sighed.  
"Yeah, I remember that night." said Yoshiki, staring into space. "Drunk football. That was a fun night."  
"Yeah it was." I replied. "We should do it again."  
"Yeah we should," he turned to the girls. "Maybe you girls could join us." Ayumi looked at her watch.  
"Yes maybe. But not now." She said, standing up. Me and Yoshiki 'split' the bill. And we all met up by the entrance. The girls hugged and kissed each other goodbye whereas all us boys managed was an extremely awkward bro hug, after which we swore to never do again. We waved each other goodbye and me and Mayu walked off back home, arm in arm.

 **A/N: I`m like 12% sure 'to coo' is a real verb. Also it`s 'Football' not 'Soccer' because I`m British. So I`m gonna call it it`s proper name (Soccer). Anyway, translation notes aside, thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	9. Spice Spice Baby

A very loud cracking noise and the splatter of liquid sounded in the kitchen followed by a barrage of swearing. I giggled.  
"Shig? Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Yes, I`m fine." he replied. He sounded very flustered.  
"Would you like some help?" I asked.  
"No." he shouted back sharply. "It`s fine. I can do it myself." It was Valentine's Day and despite it being his birthday, Shig was adamant that he was going to cook me a romantic meal. He wouldn't tell me what it was he making. When I got home from work today he met me at the door, kissed me on the cheek and shuffled into the dining room. On the table was a bowl of water with little candles floating in it and a vase of flowers accompanying it. It was very romantic. My day dream was interrupted by a loud smash.  
"Fucking bowl!" he screamed. I laughed. Everything was funnier without context. Did he drop it or did he throw it? The world will never know. The door to the kitchen opened and Shig came in holding two bowls and looking very very stressed. He had red smudges on his face and he was sweating profusely. His shirt was also badly stained by something. He placed the two bowls on the table, closed the door to the kitchen and sat down. He wiped his forehead with a flannel and smiled.  
"Bon appetite." he said. I smiled back at him and looked down at my meal. My smile instantly vanished. Strange lumps of…something…were floating in a sea of red liquid. The broth bubbled.  
"What is it?" I asked politely, trying to hide my disgust.  
"Spicy tomato and chicken soup." he said, smiling. "It`s a family recipe." Spicy? Oh dear. I hate spicy food. Didn't he know that? Did I not tell him? Surely I must`ve. We`d been dating for 5 years know and he`s known me for even longer. Surely it must`ve come up on conversation. He dug in and ate a spoon full.  
"It`s delicious." he said with a nostalgic look on his face. "Just like gran used to make it." I hadn't even picked up my spoon. He noticed this? "You alright?"  
"Yes. Yes." I said quickly and picked up my spoon. I picked up some of the soup and put the spoon in my mouth. I had to stop myself from gagging. It was like ninety percent garlic.  
"You like it?" he asked, his voice full of hope.  
"Hmmmm." I replied, forcing a smile.  
"Great. We can have it-" He was interrupted by the smoke alarm. "Fuck." He got up and left the room. I didn't have long. I had to get rid of this putrid thing. I picked up bowl up and spooned three quarters of it into his bowl. The smoke alarm stopped. I placed my bowl back in its place and sat back and rubbed my stomach as he walked in. He sat down at looked at his bowl and then mine, and then back at his. He smiled.  
"Well Mayu, seems you really enjoyed it." he said. He started to get up. "There`s some more if you-"  
"No!" I shouted. His eyes opened wide, shocked. He sat back down. I coughed to clear my throat.  
"No." I said again in my normal quiet voice. "We need to save room for dessert." He looked down in disappointment as he continued to eat his soup.  
"I don't think we`ll be able to do that." he said.  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"The dessert…" he replied.  
"What about it?"  
"It exploded." he answered. I burst out laughing. Only Shig. Only my shig, who is so good at everything else could manage to blow up a cake.  
"Oh Shig." I said, placing a hand over his and looking him in the eye. "I love you so much." He blushed.  
"I love you too Mayu." he said smiling. His face suddenly went serious for a moment. "But what are we going to do for dessert?" I thought for a moment but then suddenly had the perfect idea. I smiled and started to make little circles with my finger on his hand.  
"You got any whipped cream in there?" I asked, seductively. He blushes and gulped.  
"Y-yeah…" he replied. I leant forward and whispered in his ear.  
"Go get it." He nodded and got up.  
"Shig."  
"Yeah?" he asked, stood in the doorway.  
"You can get rid of that stained shirt as well. You won`t be needing it."

 **A/N: Oh la la. Pretty sure the soup isn't the only thing that`s going to be hot and spicy. Winky face. Anyway, if you enjoyed please leave a review. I do greatly appreciate them. Thank you very much for reading. Goodnight.**


	10. Drunk Nachos

**Morishige`s POV**

"Na! Na Na Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na Na Na! Na Na N-na Na Naaa!" slured Satoshi, as we and Yoshiki stumbled out of the bar. We were all wasted beyond belief.  
"You know what, Satoshi!" slurred Yoshiki as he pointed a shaky hand at his friend. "Your anticipation gets you down." I scoffed.  
"Dude, quit with…with the kahareoke jokes." I replied.  
"Satoshiii, gimme…gimme the thing." slurred Yoshiki. Satoshi launched his can at him. It hit Yoshiki in the face and he fell to the ground. I staggered over to him.  
"You `kay?" I asked.  
"Yeahhhh." he replied, getting back up to his feet. He pointed over to the park across the street. "Football." he said. He was right. Someone had a left a football in the park.  
"Lesh go give it a kick `round." said Satoshi. He made our way over to the football and just stood in front of it and stared at it.  
"You ever hearhd of red ass?" asked Yoshiki. Me and Satoshi shook our heads.  
"Nahhh." I replied.  
"You kick the baalll at other peoples asss." he explained. "Satoshi, go and stahnd over there and bend over." Satoshi wandered over to where he pointed and bent over. I made my way to a nearby swing and sat down. Yoshiki sniggered and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He fumbled with the buttons.  
"Fuckin` fing." he said. "Ahhh there we go. Satoshi! Pull down your pahnts!"  
"`kayyyy!" shouted back Satoshi. Satoshi pulled his pants down, exposing his ass for the world to see. Yoshiki sniggered and snapped a picture. I laughed.  
"Boyhs! The moons out!" I slurred.  
"Whaa..?"Slurred Satoshi, but he lost his balance and fell face first into the floor with his ass in the air. Now what must have happened next was a chain reaction of texting across the city. Yoshiki`s phone beeped and he pocketed it. Thirty or so seconds into our fit of laughter his phone went off again. He took it out and answered it.  
"Hellllo?" he asked.  
"Yoshiki! Why do I have Naomi telling me you just sent her a picture of Satoshi ass!?" screamed Ayumi. The phone wasn't even on speaker but she was so loud I heard and I was a couple yards away. Yoshiki giggled.  
"M-moon." he replied. Ayumi must`ve stopped shouting because I didn't hear her side of the conversation.  
"Yes….he`s here tooo….parhk….`kay." He put the phone away and turned to me.  
"Guysh….gurhls."

 **Mayu`s POV**

I took a sip of my wine and turned to the next page of my book. It was nice; a glass of wine, a good book, and a nice candle to give the room a little 'ambience'. Perfect. The doorbell shattered my 'ambience'. I got up to answer it. As I opened the door, a body fell to the floor in front of me with a dull thud. It was Shig. Ayumi stood in the doorway; her arms folded and looking cross. She looked down at the drunk, mumbling blob and rolled her eyes. She looked at me and smiled politely.  
"Hey Mayu. I`m sorry to disturb you but I got called to him and the chuckle brothers over there in the kids park. Somehow Yoshiki sent Naomi a picture of Satoshi`s arse and so she called me so go find them." said Ayumi. I had to hold back the giggles. Outside, Yoshiki and Satoshi were sat in the back of her car giggling.  
"Hiyuuuuuuuuu Mayuuuuuuuuuu." slurred Shig, still face down on the floor in front of me.  
"Hello Shig." I replied. Ayumi didn't look happy. "Thanks for this," I said. "I owe you one." She sighed.  
"Don't worry abou-" She was interrupted by the car horn. Yoshiki was leaning out of the car window waving his shirt around whilst Satoshi had a passed out in his seat.  
"Youuuuu know you liiiiiiike it!" he shouted. Ayumi turned around and screamed at him.  
"Yoshiki! Put your shirt back on right this instant!" I flinched. Despite her small stature, she could be quite loud when she wanted to be.  
"Thasht`s not what youuuuuuu said lasht niiiiihgt." He slurred back. She turned back around to me.  
"Sorry Mayu. I`ll see you Friday." She said, backing out the door, keeping an eye on Yoshiki.  
"Goodbye Ayumi." I said closing the door. I looked down at Shig. I gave him a light tap with my foot. The blob groaned. I put my arm under his and helped him.  
"I can wahlk." He said. I let go of him and he made a few steps before crashing into a table.  
"Whooo put thast thereeee?" he said, rubbing his ribs. I couldn't help but laugh. He managed to stagger into the kitchen and he threw himself into a chair. He looked different frp, normal.  
"Where are you glasses Shig?" I asked. He pointed at me with a long bony finger.  
"I oweee….. blondie, shum money." he replied.  
"No Shig. Where are your glasses?" I asked again.  
"I losht them. In a bet." He paused for a moment. "Mayuuuu?"  
"Yes?" I answered.  
"Cahn I borrow one of your Skirrts?" he asked. I rolled my eyes but laughed a little.  
"Why?"  
"I neeed…" he waved his hand in front of his face. "Where arsh my glasseses?" He looked at me and gave a big dumb smile. I felt my heart melt.  
"Come on Shig. Let`s get you to bed." I said, getting ready to help him up but he waved me away.  
"Nooo. I don`t wanna." I sat down opposite him.  
"What do you wanna do then, Shig?" I asked. I looked around the room and then finally made his way back to me. He held his hand out and pinched my cheek.  
"Mayuuuuuuuuuu." He slurred, laughing. I blushed as I tried to move his hand off me but he moved his other hand to my head and started to pat me.  
"Goooood Mayuuuuuuuuuu." He slurred. I laughed with him.  
"Please Shig, stop. I`m not a dog." I said trying to not to smile too much. There is no way, drunk or not, that I was going to let him know I was enjoying that. He let go of me. His eyes wandered to the fridge.  
"Iuhm hungry." he said.  
"Shig, don't you think it`s a little lat-"  
"But Iuhm hungry!" he whined. I gave in.  
"Okay Shig. What do you want?" He thought for a moment.  
"Nachos!" he relied.  
"Sorry Shig, I don't think we have any chips." he replied softly.  
"Nah Nah." he said, waving a shaky hand at me. "Opehn the fridge." I got up out of my seat and did as he said. Low and behold, inside the fridge was a bowl of premade nachos.  
"Taaaaa daaaaaaa." he slurred. His eyes suddenly closed and he passed out, smacking his head on the table. I sighed and put the nachos back. I went over to him and tried to poke him awake but it was no use. He was out cold. I left him a note saying that I`d gone to bed and then tiredly made my way up stairs. So much for a nice night in alone.

 **A/N: Haha, Shig got pissed. Yes American in England 'Pissed' means drunk. Anyway, thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	11. And that kids, Is how I met your Father

_**A long time ago, in a middle school far far away…**_

"Ahh, I'm so late. I'm so late. I'm so late." These panicked and quite mumbles echoed through an empty, sunlit school corridor as a young girl hastily made her way towards the classroom. "I really hope they'd let me join."

She got to the door and stopped. After straightening her uniform and pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face she knocked on the door. There was no reply. She tried again but there still no reply. Pushing open the door, she stepped into the room. Inside was an open door leading to what appeared to be a large storage closet two racks of bright, colourful costumes and in the centre was a boy sat at a desk, facing away from her. The only sound was the soft noise of pencil on paper and the sound of a low breeze entering the room from an open window. The girl coughed to clear her throat.

"Excuse me?" she asked quietly. The boy turned around to face her. He had dark green eyes, glasses with a very serious expression.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" he asked. The girl froze for a moment.

"Uhmmm….is this the drama club room?" she asked. The boy nodded.

"Yes."

"I'm here to join the club." she replied.

"Do you have an application form?" he asked.

"An application...oh oh...yes….here." the girl said fumbling around in her pockets before pulling out a folded up piece of paper. "Here. My application." She leant forward to give him the paper. He took it from her and looked over it.

"Mayu Suzumoto..." he said nodding slowly.

"That's me." said Suzumoto smiling but it had no effect on the boy.  
"Hmmm…" was his only response. He swirled his chair around back to the desk and placed the application on a pile of other papers.

The room went quiet again with only the sound of the wind and the boys pencil. Suzumoto stood there for a few moments, not quite sure what to do.

"Excuse me…" she said. The boy sighed and turned around, cleary starting to get agitated.  
"Yes? What is it?" he asked.  
"Should I sit down?" she asked.

"Yes. Take a chair from the closet and sit in the corner." Suzumoto did as he said and took a seat in the corner of the room. After a couples of minutes she spoke up.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"Sakutaro Morishige." the boy replied not looking up from his paperwork.

"It's nice to meet you Morishige." she said quietly. The sound of writing stopped abruptly and the room was plunged into complete silence.

"It's uhm…..nice to meet you too Suzumoto." the boy said softly. The sternness in his voice had gone. Suzumoto felt something strange in her stomach but it quickly passed and Morishige went back to writing. She watched him work. After a bit, he stood up and stretched.

"Excuse me a minute…" he mumbled, placing his pencil behind his ear and walking over to the storage closet. After he disappeared from view, Suzumoto noted how tall he was. In fact, with his dark green eyes and height, she thought he was even bordering on handsome. There was a sudden crash and a groan from inside the storage closet. She jumped up out of her chair.

"Are you okay?" she asked loudly, a little concerned.

"I'm okay." replied Morishige. But she gasped as he reappeared from behind the door. He had a fairly large cut on his head and blood trickled down his head.

"You're not okay!" she shouted running up to him. He looked down at her worried face.

"I'm fine. It looks worse than it is."

"No." she said sternly, surprisingly Morishige and even herself a little. "You need some first aid. I'll be back in a moment."

She returned a minute later with a first aid kit. She sat Morishige down on his chair and took out a bandage and some saline.

"Ow." moaned Morishige as she applied the solution. "That stings."

"Don't be such a baby." she said smiling. A tinge of red appeared on his cheeks and he looked down at the ground. After cleaning up the blood, she leant forward to apply the bandage but Morishige looked back up at the exact same point. The two were inches away from each others face. No one moved. She stared into his eyes. Feeling her cheeks grow a little hot she looked away to focus on the bandage and he looked away as well. She finished tying it and stood back up. Morishige gently felt the bandage on his face.

"Th-thanks." he said nervously.

"Don't worry about it." she replied. He got up to clean up the mess from the storage closet but she put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back into his seat.

"You stay there." she said. "I'll sort that out."

"No...I couldn't ask…." he began

"I said stay." she said forcefully. For the first time she saw him smile.

"Yes Doctor." he said, jokingly. She smiled back at him and went to clean up the storage closet.

"So what brings you to the drama club?" he asked.

"I love writing scripts!" came a loud reply from the closet. He nodded but didn't say anything. Suzumoto appeared a few minutes later from the closet.

"Done." she said.

"Thank you very much." said Morishige. "But I really could have handled that." She put her hands on her hips in the classic 'angry wife stance'.

"Now now Morishige. We can't have you risking further injury."

"Well I guess you're right." he said smiling. He glanced at the clock. "I think we can call it a day." They gathered up their things and left the clubroom and walked through the quiet, sunlit school corridor.

* * *

Suzumoto was the first to say something.

"You can call me Mayu...if you like." she said smiling. "Can I call you Sakutaro?"

"No." replied Morishige. She internally kicked herself.

"Oh I'm so sorry." she said. "I didn't mean to be rude." Everything was going so well and now she'd ruined it.

"Oh no don't worry." he said quickly, trying to apologise. "You're not rude. It's just I don't like the name Sakutaro. I think it's very old fashioned."

"Well, can I give you a nickname?" she asked.

"Sure." he replied.

"Hmmmm…" she said thinking for a moment. "How about…..Shig."

Morishige stopped walking suddenly and she did the same. He looked down at her and gave her a warm genuine smile. "Hello Mayu. It's nice to meet you." She beamed back up at him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Shig."

 **A/N: Well it's been almost six months since I last posted something but it feels good to be back. I felt like getting back into the swing of writing fanfiction again so I thought that the best place to restart was the place I originally started almost a year ago; Corpse Party. If you've enjoyed reading this then feel free to follow and favorite so you can keep up to date with upcoming chapters. Thank you so much for reading, goodnight.**


End file.
